Save Me
by Diana W. Black
Summary: Três meses depois e eles ainda não tinham tido chance de conversar. O tempo que passaram separados podia ter mudado algo? Era o que pensavam. Estavam errados. - Uma tentativa de cobrir um pouquinho do vazio de 19 anos que JK Rowling nos deixou. H/G


**Eu dedico essa songfic a três pessoas:**

**Amanda Estrela, por seu aniversário;**

**Sônia Sag, pelo amigo secreto;**

**E Sandy Meirelles, por ter se emocionado com essa história tanto quanto Harry e Ginny.**

* * *

**Save me**

_Loving you_

_Like I never have before_

_And needing you_

_Just to open up that door_

_Begging you_

_Might somehow turn the tides And tell me to_

_I've got to get this off my mind_

A música soava alta e Ginny a acompanhava com a voz e o corpo na cozinha. Infelizmente comida é uma das exceções à transfiguração e ela precisava cozinhar se quisesse alimentar-se. Mais infelizmente ainda, tinha pouquíssimo jeito com feitiços caseiros – era mais fácil sair voando numa vassoura comum do que fazê-la varrer sozinha –, de modo que precisava pôr a mão na massa para bater a carne e cortar as verduras.

O som de alguém esmurrando a porta a tirou de suas divagações sobre a necessidade de um curso de feitiços simples. _Já_?, pensou. Seus olhos correram para o relógio mágico pendurado na parede e suas sobrancelhas ruivas imediatamente se uniram. Todos os ponteiros, exceto o seu, indicavam trabalho.

Ela sacou a varinha de dentro do bolso. Sabia se virar muito bem quando o assunto era defesa e ataque. Já sentia seu coração batendo rápido e seus dentes inconscientemente pressionaram seu lábio inferior quando viu alguém forçando o trinco da porta. Mérlin, será que aquela pessoa achava que não havia ninguém em casa? Possivelmente concluíra que estava com seus pais. Era só uma questão de tempo para que o intruso usasse magia para arrombar a porta. O que devia fazer? Quem poderia ser? Flashes de alguns meses atrás invadiram sua mente e ela ofegou, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Pelo menos estava sozinha em casa. Pelo menos ninguém mais sofreria. Se não houvesse o feitiço anti-aparatação, poderia fugir e avisar os aurores. _Deus_...

Ela escutou um muxoxo e em seguida apenas o som da voz do vocalista d'Os Dragões da Escócia podia ser ouvida. Teria desistido? Percebido sua presença? Não, não era tão imponente assim para espantar alguém que desejava entrar em sua casa. Seus olhos voltaram para o relógio e ela agradeceu a Deus por ele ainda marcar trabalho para todos.

Ginny estremeceu quando a porta da cozinha também teve seu trinco girado impacientemente. Era uma porta fácil de arrombar, não estava trancada magicamente. Ela afastou-se em direção à sala, perto da escada que levaria ao primeiro andar. Não ia fugir nem se esconder, não era disso. Ia apenas se dar ao luxo de ter o elemento surpresa. Ouviu quando a tranca cedeu e o piso de madeira rangeu ante o peso de alguém. Permaneceu quieta e silenciosa, recostada na parede ao lado da passagem que obrigatoriamente o arrombador teria de fazer para adentrar na casa. Era só uma pessoa pelo que podia perceber. Apertou a varinha com força suficiente para quebrá-la enquanto relembrava os melhores feitiços que conhecia. Finalmente, contou em pensamento.

_Um... Dois... Três_!

Saltou, então, no corredor, apontando a varinha para o intruso.

- Parado! – gritou.

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_I never thought I'd need to say_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

Chegava a ser ridículo. Harry estava com os braços levantados e os olhos arregalados enquanto ela apontava a varinha para ele. Aparentemente estivera tentando mexer no rádio, mas como era coisa bruxa não tivera sucesso.

- Harry, você quase me matou! – ela exclamou, baixando a varinha e apoiando-se na parede com a mão no peito.

- Acho que você está confundindo os papéis – resmungou ele, baixando os braços e olhando-a com resignação. – Eu estou _desarmado_.

- Por que não disse que era você?

- Eu disse. Milhões de vezes. Mas você não deve ter ouvido por causa da música. Pensei que estava dormindo lá em cima.

Ela cerrou os olhos.

- Você está mentindo – acusou.

Era óbvio que o pensamento de que ela estava dormindo não era suficiente para fazê-lo arrombar A Toca. Sinceramente, ele esperava que ela caísse nessa?

- Eu... – ele murmurou sem jeito.

- Você? – Agora que o susto passara, ela conseguia sentir um pouco da saudade que guardara desde que ele partira na busca pelas Horcruxes.

- Certo. Só prometa não contar à Mione, ela acha que estou neurótico depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Achei que podiam ter pegado você e sua família quando não tive resposta. Entrei em pânico. Desculpe.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e exalou com força. Era tudo o que precisava: Ginny achar que ele era maluco. _Parabéns, Potter, você está destruindo todas as suas chances com a garota em que você pensa a todo instante__._

- Diga alguma coisa, já estou me sentindo patético – ele murmurou.

Ginny surpreendeu-o ao sorrir.

- Hermione fala isso só porque tem lido sobre traumas de guerras. E sabe por quê ela lê? Porque estava se achando louca. É normal, Harry. Passamos por coisas horríveis e vivemos em... _Vigilância constante_ por anos. Dois meses de paz não são suficientes para nos acostumarmos.

- É, você deve ter razão – Harry disse aliviado por ela não tê-lo achado tão ridículo quanto ele mesmo se achara. A lembrança de sua atitude chamou-lhe a atenção para a atitude dela. – Você não tem o hábito de receber sua família como me recebeu, não é?

_Touché_, Harry a pegara. Ginny já estava se auto-flagelando mentalmente por pensar o pior sem ter tido ao menos a brilhante idéia de perguntar quem era a pessoa à porta, mas agora que aquele comentário saíra da boca de Harry, seu rápido plano de um ataque surpresa parecia muito pior. Talvez fosse ela quem estava enlouquecendo.

- Bem... Eu estou sozinha, fiquei assustada – improvisou. – O relógio marcava que estava todo mundo trabalhando, então...

- Tudo bem, eu entendi – Harry apressou-se a dizer. Por mais que lhe agradasse vê-la meio constrangida, sabia que Ginny não daria o braço a torcer e contaria a verdade.

_Won't you save me _

_Save is what I need_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_Won't you save me _

_I don't wanna be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

Ela agradeceu a compreensão dele. Sentia-se ridícula demais até para pensar no assunto.

- Venha, vamos nos sentar – convidou a ruiva, tomando a frente em direção à cozinha.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou ele, seguindo-a. – Como estão todos?

- Mamãe e papai estão no Ministério, você sabe, aquelas burocracias pós-guerra. Depoimentos, condecorações... Pêsames. Percy está com eles, Bill está no trabalho, Charlie também, parece que encontrou lá algo diferente de um dragão para cuidar. – Ela sorriu para ele enquanto começava a preparar um chá. – Ron está tratando do estresse pós-traumático de George a mando de Hermione e George está na loja sofrendo em silêncio e tentando ignorar Ron, enfiando a cara no trabalho. – Harry acomodou-se à mesa. A lembrança da morte de Fred era recente demais, uma ferida aberta como a de Moody, Tonks, Lupin... – Eu estou, como vê, aproveitando minha paz.

- Parece bom.

- Sim... – concordou de costas. A curiosidade sobre o que ele fazia ali lhe corroia o coração. Não, era mentira. O desejo de saber se ele estava ali por ela é que corroia cada parte do seu corpo e de sua alma. – Fleur está grávida. De dois meses, se não me engano.

- Enfim um pouco de luz – Harry murmurou francamente. Era estranho como diante de Ginny ele não precisava fingir alegria extrema. – Eles merecem. Todos vocês merecem.

- Papai e mamãe disseram que todos deveriam ter filhos quando uma guerra acaba. Crianças são capazes de dar razão à vida.

Ginny recostou-se na bancada da cozinha, de frente para Harry enquanto esperava o chá ferver. Ele a observou saudosamente. Era fácil estar com ela. Fácil demais para que tivesse tanta dificuldade em fazê-lo.

- Como está Teddy? – ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Estou tendo dificuldades para vê-lo. Os jornalistas estão fazendo campana na casa da avó dele.

- Eu já ensinei como se faz com jornalistas, Harry – cantarolou ela, divertida.

- Sim, é muito maduro azará-los, Ginny. – Ele sorriu de volta. Adorava o jeito esquentado e travesso dela. Ah, Mérlin, adorava _tudo_ nela. – E é fácil ignorar o que eles escrevem sobre você também.

- É _eficaz_.

- Eu sei... Mas não posso enfrentá-los – confessou.

- O grande Harry Potter com medinho de jornalistas? Isso, sim, seria uma boa matéria. Já vejo a manchete: "Herói Harry Potter prefere Voldemort a repórteres malvados".

- Poderia sair n'O Pasquim – apontou Harry pensando no pai de Luna.

- Com certeza. Apesar de que eu imaginei a mosca morta da Skeeter.

Ginny colocou duas xícaras sobre a mesa e em seguida uma chaleira. Ela sentou-se e serviu-os cuidadosamente.

- Quando penso na Skeeter imagino se a guerra é mesmo justa. Tantas pessoas que realmente mereciam ter morrido...

- Não diga isso, Ginny.

- Sem hipocrisia, Harry. – Ela encarou os olhos dele por cima da xícara que levava à boca. – Eu acho que ela merece morrer.

- Não, não acha. – Às vezes a agressividade de Ginny lhe surpreendia. Às vezes assustava. – Só está bravinha porque ela escreve sobre nós.

Ginny praticamente cuspiu todo o chá que bebia de volta na xícara.

- Você leu? – disse entre tosses. – Ela disse que eu abandonei você na hora da batalha e voltei quando era seguro!

- Aquela foi para aprendermos a trancar a porta antes de nos sentarmos para conversar – Harry disse.

Ah... Aquele dia era seu maior ódio. Skeeter interrompeu-os antes que pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, e desde então não houve mais chance de se falarem em paz. Se havia algo de que Ginny se arrependia era de ter saído atrás de Skeeter para azará-la.

- Eu a odeio – disse ela.

- E quanto a não ligar para repórteres? – perguntou ele, irônico.

Ginny suspirou. Mágoas daquele passado próximo ainda eram muito fortes. Será que ele, entre todas as pessoas, não entendia?

- Skeeter não é repórter, é uma vaca – a ruiva finalizou o assunto, as bochechas já vermelhas. – Você não disse o que o traz aqui.

_Won't you_

_Listen please _

_baby don't walk out that door_

_I'm on my knees _

_you're all I'm living for_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_Never thought I'd find a way_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

Ela não pretendia ser tão direta. Mas a raiva da repórter junto à lembrança de ter sido deixada para trás por Harry – por mais que ele tivesse dito que era para o seu bem – trouxeram sua curiosidade e irritação de volta. Ela nem se viu perguntar.

- Eu... – Harry buscou em sua memória alguma razão, mas não encontrou nenhuma que valesse a pena dizer.

- Harry? A verdade, ok?

Ginny esperou que ele dissesse precisar vê-la ou ter saudades, mas ele apenas assumiu:

- Estou me escondendo. Você sabe, das pessoas que esperam atos heróicos de mim.

Claro. Era plausível que ele se sentisse seguro ali, na casa do mais próximo de uma família que tinha. Às vezes Ginny odiava o fato de seu irmão ser o melhor amigo de Harry. Não, às vezes ela odiava o fato de amar o melhor amigo do irmão.

- Acho que teve sucesso – sorriu ela.

Harry não viu muita verdade naquele sorriso que rapidamente desapareceu e que ela, consciente disso, escondeu ao levantar e virar-se de costas para colocar sua xícara na pia.

Ele se levantou para tocá-la, mas ela virou-se no mesmo exato momento e ele fingiu pretender apenas colocar sua própria xícara na pia. Quando tornou a voltar-se para a ruiva, ela estava com a cabeça baixa e as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

- Ginny, você está bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Estou – ela respondeu quase imediatamente. – Foi só uma tontura.

- Você está mentindo. – Ele também a conhecia. – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Você quer saber o que está acontecendo comigo, Harry? – Ela se virou de frente para ele, jogando os cabelos para trás com agressividade. – Eu posso dizer! Mas não fuja, por favor, ou pode magoar meus sentimentos. Ah, e tente não se esforçar tanto para ficar tão longe de mim e não me olhar diretamente também, machuca!

Harry já tinha os olhos arregalados. Quando foi que ela ficara tão irritada?

_Suddenly the sky is falling_

_Could it be it's too late for me_

_If I never said I'm sorry, _

_Now I'm wrong, _

_Yes I'm wrong_

_Then I hear my spirit calling_

_Wondering if she's longing for me_

_And then I know that I can't live without her_

- Ginny...

- E não se atreva a me olhar com essa cara de inocência! – ela ordenou. – Você sabe exatamente do que estou falando. Desde o maldito dia em que Skeeter nos interrompeu, você não fica sozinho comigo e nem toca no assunto de nós dois. Eu dei um tempo pra você, fiquei quieta, na minha. Será que não dá pra você acabar logo com isso? Eu estou cansada de esperar! Estou cansada de ter esperanças e inseguranças, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu quero a verdade. Posso viver com isso, sabe?

Ginny estava muito vermelha e tinha o peito subindo e descendo numa cadência assustadora. Mas agora era Harry quem estava se irritando. Como assim, ele tentara fugir? Ela preferira azarar uma maldita jornalista a conversar com ele! Ela se escondera perto de seus pais quando estiveram suficientemente próximos para conversar. A culpa era dele?

- Espere aí! Então a culpa é minha? Você não podia ter sequer me enviado uma carta? Eu tive muito a fazer nos últimos dias, Ginevra Weasley, mas não parei de pensar em você um só instante! E também não parei de pensar em você e procurar você no Mapa do Maroto quando parti com Ron e Mione pra procurar as Horcruxes. Eu dei um tempo pra você, respeitei o luto da sua família, mas não ouvi nada que se assemelhasse a "precisamos conversar, Harry" ou "estou pronta, Harry".

- Você é um idiota! Você é o herói mais insano que eu conheço! Eu nunca quis deixar você, eu disse isso desde o começo. Eu sempre estive pronta, Potter!

Eles passaram quase um minuto em silêncio. Harry sabia o que dizer, mas temia ser a coisa errada para aquele momento. Ginny queria que ele dissesse algo antes que começasse a chorar.

- Está vendo? – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente. – Agora mesmo você não tem absolutamente nada a di...

- EU ESTAVA COM MEDO – ele berrou, fazendo-a vacilar um passo para trás. – Achei que não fosse mais querer nada comigo depois de eu ter deixado você para trás. Tudo o que você fazia parecia indicar que não queria nada comigo. Até o modo de me cumprimentar fazia parecer que só tinha consideração por mim por causa da sua família. Eu vim aqui, hoje, resolver tudo isso...

- Ah, sim, resolver uma relação tomando chá e falando de outras pessoas e de um passado que dói em nós dois? Você é mesmo um idiota, Harry!

- Me desculpe se eu sou um idiota, Ginny. Eu amo você e _você_ também costumava me amar. Talvez eu não fosse um idiota naquela época, não é?

- Você era! Sempre foi! Todo mundo sabe que te amo e você nem se dá ao trabalho de me procurar. Meu irmão é seu melhor amigo e sabe que eu não consigo sair com ninguém que não seja você e você não sabe que eu estou pronta. Sua melhor amiga sabe e certamente diz a você que eu amo você e você mais uma vez não faz nada. O que queria que eu fizesse? Implorasse seu amor? Me poupe, eu ainda tenho meu orgulho.

_Won't you save me _

_Save is what I need_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_Won't you save me _

_I don't wanna be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

- Eu não precisava ouvir as palavras de ninguém, Ginny, só as suas! Mas o seu orgulho não lhe deixou dizer nada, não é? Eu não sou adivinho!

- Agora você já sabe! – ela gritou. – E, então, o que vai...?

Ela não terminou a frase. Ele já tinha puxado-a brutalmente pelo braço e colado seus lábios. Ginny passou os braços pelo pescoço dele com raiva, Harry a estreitou em seus braços quando ela puxou seus cabelos. Eles ficaram ali, sentindo de novo, mas como se fosse a primeira vez, o gosto um do outro, mostrando como se sentiam realmente, sem medos ou necessidade de aparências. Sendo eles mesmos, um para o outro.

- Foi uma boa escolha – ela murmurou de encontro aos lábios dele enquanto se afastavam.

- Eu sei – ele sorriu.

- Por que demorou tanto, então?

- Porque sou um idiota.

- Ah, é. – Ela suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no peito dele. – Você ficava mesmo me procurando no Mapa?

- Todas as noites. Pensei que Mione tinha contado.

- Nem ela, nem Ron me disseram nada.

- Malditos amigos, eu tenho – resmungou Harry com diversão. – Eu amo você.

- Eu também amo você.

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você. – Harry encarou os olhos de chocolate dela.

- Você não ousaria. – Ela sorriu.

- Não, eu não ousaria. Não depois de sentir tanto a sua falta.

- Eu amo você. Muito mesmo.

- E pra sempre.

A porta da frente foi aberta e eles ouviram o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley conversando sobre os acontecimentos dos dias. Esperaram, silenciosos, a aproximação do casal, que estacou na porta ao vê-los abraçados.

- Olá, Harry, querido – a Sra. Weasley foi a primeira a se recuperar.

- Olá, senhor e senhora Weasley – cumprimentou Harry.

- Mamãe, papai – Ginny disse.

- Vejo que finalmente se acertaram – cantarolou a senhora Weasley, sorrindo.

- Se acertaram? – esganiçou-se Artur.

- Sim, Artur. – Molly lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

Harry engoliu em seco. Tinha de dizer algo, oficializar tudo, mas o quê?

- Nós vamos nos casar – declarou antes que pudesse pensar. Ginny olhou-o horrorizada. – Um dia. Quando estivermos formados... E for possível. Com a sua permissão, claro.

- Se casar? – Artur arregalou os olhos, ainda parado na porta que vinha da sala.

- Ele só está mostrando o quanto está comprometido, Artur – a Sra. Weasley o acudiu. – Quer dizer que vai cuidar bem e não vai magoar Ginny.

- É – Harry concordou imediatamente. – Com... Com a sua permissão, Sr. Weasley, gostaria de namorar Ginny.

- Tudo bem – o homem deu de ombros, desenrolando seu cachecol. – Se ela estiver de acordo, não consigo imaginar alguém melhor.

- Ah, papai, obrigada! – Ginny soltou Harry e saltou sobre o pai, abraçando-o longamente. – Venha Harry, vamos para o jardim.

Ginny arrastou o namorado pela porta da cozinha que permanecia aberta e eles andaram em silêncio, apenas de mãos dadas, até um campo esverdeado.

- Eu não fui muito mal, fui? – Harry perguntou quando pararam.

- Eu tive de me segurar para não rir nem ter um chilique de susto – afirmou. – Mas funcionou, não é?

- Com a ajuda da sua mãe.

- Sim, você é um sortudo com a sua sogra.

- Pelo menos com isso.

Eles contemplaram o espaço por mais algum tempo.

- Harry – ela começou, franzindo o cenho e fitando-o. – Como você pretendia salvar a mim e à minha família estando desarmado?

- Eu... – Ele refletiu por alguns instantes. – Eu não sei. Simplesmente entrei na casa e fui desligar o som para ouvir o que estava acontecendo, não pensei na varinha.

Ginny meneou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Sabe, eu começo a acreditar naquela sua história de ter feito tudo o que fez na sorte. Você é o herói mais estranho que existe.

- Obrigado, Ginny – disse sorrindo, sem ligar para nada, exceto para o fato de estar com ela.

- Mas... – ela continuou, puxando-o pela gola da capa. – É o meu herói.

- Não – ele discordou. – Foi você quem me salvou de uma existência sem sentido.

Os olhos da ruiva cintilaram.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado romântico – comentou.

- Eu não conhecia a vida sem você.

- Eu amo você.

- Você é minha heroína – ele sussurrou, roçando seus narizes. – Eu amo você.

_Won't you save me_

_Won't you save me_

_Won't you save me_

* * *

_N/B – Livinha: Aihm!! Eu simplesmente adoro essa songfic da Dana! Na verdade, muitos reencontros H/G pós-batalha são sempre no dia seguinte à grande batalha, mas nessa não. E é o que deixa _Save Me t_ão romântica! Amore, adorei como você colocou o sentimento de ambos e, claro, os senhores Weasley interrompendo. Molly sempre Molly. *-* Beijos pra você!_

_**N/A: Oiie!**_

_**Vejam só como eu estou me superando. Depois de um ano desaparecida eu consegui fazer dois posts num mesmo dia.**_

_**Como já expliquei na N/A de A Aposta, eu realmente estou de volta. Cheia de ideias novas e planos novos. O cap novo de VP está por vir, assim como a nova long-fic e a própria A Aposta, minha recente (e já terminada) short-fic.**_

_**Chega de falar de mim. E essa história? Eu simplesmente a amo, porque cobre um pedacinho tão essencial de que a JK nos privou quando saltou 19 anos. Além de ter tudo o que eu gosto numa história: ação, amor e humor. Espero que vocês também gostem.**_

_**Mil beijos e até o próximo cap de A Aposta.**_

_**Dana**_


End file.
